Seitokai
by Pony-Taled Baka
Summary: AU Sasuke and some of the other boys have formed a band, but there's something missing. Could it be that annoying new boy that just transfered? SasuNaru
1. Default Chapter

Okay, after listening to Far, Far Away about a billion times and coming across this picture over the internet, my brain kicked into over-drive and made me write this thing down. It's a test right now, but if I like it, maybe I'll continue. Reviews help here too.

Disclaimer: I own maybe one Naruto item and that was a gift. You wouldn't want to rob me of that gift, would you?

Warnings: Yaoi, most definitely. There probably also be some straight pairings in here as well. Also, this part is mostly description, so if you don't like that stuff, feel free not to read.

Seitokai

~*~ 2 years into the future~*~

The lights dimmed and the crowd hushed as the time that they had all been waiting for came closer and closer. It would only be seconds now. Just as the audience had completely hushed, there came the sound of someone strumming a guitar. Nothing could be seen just yet, but the excitement in the crowds grew just the same. Then a voice started to whisper something and afterwards, drums came into play. Soon, another guitar and a keyboard began playing as well.

The melody was a familiar one to the crowd. Now they all held their breath as they waited for the singer to add his part and for the lights to come back on. The singer did not disappoint. As soon as the first words left his lips, the lights came on and spotlights shown directly overhead of each member of the band.

The guy on the drums was in the background, but from his angle above everyone else, the crowd had no problem seeing him as well. He had black hair that was done up in a short, scruffy ponytail at the back of his head. One of his ears were pierced and he had this look on his face as if this was both one of the most easiest things he had ever done, and of great enjoyment. He had a fair face, but it really wasn't something that really stood out amongst the other members of the band.

A little to the right and below to him, was another guy with black hair, only his was long and he had it held back in a very low ponytail that ended at his mid-back with two ear-tails draping in front. He was fairly handsome in his own right, but what stood out on his face were his pupil-less white eyes. He was playing the keyboard with a sort of malicious concentration, but he also looked like he was enjoying himself a great deal as well.

Directly across from the keyboardist was one of the guitar players. He had black hair, like his companions, but unlike them, his was short and spiky all around his head. Red, pointed down triangles on his cheeks made his face stand out, as did his animalist grin. He resembled a dog ready to hunt or get into some serious play.

In the middle of this little semi-circle, were two men. One was the final guitarist and the other was the singer himself. They appeared to be as different as night and day, but you could not find one without the other whenever they performed.

The guitarist was the only one in the group with blond hair, which was short and covered his head in a wild sort of fashion. He was a bit on the small side, but he looked to be just the right height standing next to the singer. The singer himself had dark hair, but it was more of a bluish color than a black. His hair was short, but it spiked up in the back while the front bangs came down to frame his face rather nicely. He had pale skin and dark eyes that seemed to pierce right through a person with their glare. In contrast, the blond had tan skin and blue eyes that were as open as the sky.

The singer stood out because he was a rather exceptional beauty. His face was rather feminine, but also very stern at the same time. His current expression was of cocky enjoyment and a sort of half-smile was on his lips.

The blond, being the singer's opposite, was more inclined to be called 'cute' rather than handsome. He had a boyish charm that radiated mischief, which wasn't an expression that was alleviated any by the three whiskers he had on each cheek. He currently had a wide, cheeky grin on his face and he looked like a fox having fun.

These were the members of the band 'S.N.S.N.K.' so called because that was the only word that could be pronounced made by the letters of their first names. And their last names were just too confusing to try to use. Locally, they were the biggest things around, but on a wider scale, they weren't very well known just yet. But that was what this concert was for. If things went their way, they would soon be known all over. Or, their music would be known all over. And that was their goal. For two long years, the group had struggled and fought to get to the point they were at now. Now, it was time to see if all their hard work would come to fruition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you couldn't figure it out from the passage, here's what everybody is playing. Personally, I think this piece sucked, but you're welcomed to try and change my opinion on that.

Guitar - Naruto

Guitar – Kiba

Drums - Shikamaru

Sing - Sasuke

Keyboard – Neiji


	2. Gomen Nasai!

*Cringes* I know I'm only on the second chapter of this story, but I'm putting it on a temporary hiatus. Reasons?

One) I have finals coming up. I don't think I need to tell anyone about THEIR evils…Grr…

Two) I've got about three different directions this story could go in. I seriously didn't think that anyone would take a liking to my story, so it was a surprise when I found out that you people did like it. Since I don't want to disappoint anyone, I'm taking the time to work out a few bugs and figure out where I'm going with this.

Three) A few people reviewed me with some good comments. I hadn't even thought of some of the things they mentioned. I have to see what I want to do with their comments now. 

Four) Would you believe that I've been too busy with school, family, work, and friends to type much of this? I want to give you readers something to read when you check out my fics. Not something only a few paragraphs long. I want to have more of the story typed before I post it.

My sib got into my email and deleted the reviews, so I don't have easy access to them and I'm too lazy to go and look for them. I figured I'd answer the questions here:

1) Erk! Bass… Right…I'm telling everyone right now that I'm not majoring in music. Hell, a drowned cat probably sounds better than I do when I try to sing. So anything that's wrong when it comes to that stuff, feel free to tell me about it and I'll fix my mistake. How about we say that Kiba plays bass?

2) The title does come from a fanart picture my sib found over the internet. No, I have no idea where she found it from. I just know that it gave me the idea for this fic here. So, in tribute, I titled this fic after the picture's title. Meaning, I have no idea what that title means. I looked it up, and I think it means a group of students or something. *shrugs*

3) About them being ninja or not. *winks* Now, that I have an idea of what I'm going to do. Let's just say that there's a reason this fic is AU.

And that's that. Why don't you people read Shiroshine (I think that's how you spell it) fics? He's an awesome writer and I hope to marry the guy someday. Just kidding… mostly. 


	3. Writing Again

Warnings: Er… A bit OOC? I tried to keep in character as much as possible thought… It's an AU fic…An idea I had for a while, then had to stop because it took me forever to figure out what to write next. Unedited and unbetaed. Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: All I own is a Sasuke plushie which I am NOT giving up.

I realize that I posted the first part of this a very long time ago and I had a bunch of really, really nice reviewers and I meant to reply to them… But I have the memory of a goldfish. We'll just started the review owes from scratch, ne?

~*~Present Day~*~ 

A girl with light pink hair was weaving her way through the crowd of the hallways, clutching a flyer close to her chest as she ran. Her hair flew out behind her and there was a light flush on her cheeks as she ran. She had some important news and she couldn't wait to tell her friend all about it. Finally spotting a familiar head of blue-black hair, she called out a name to try and get their attention.

"Ne! Sasuke-kun!"

A boy of about 15 years stiffened, then heaved a deep sigh as he turned around to look at the person who had called his name. He had this bored look of mild suffering on his face, but he stopped nonetheless. When the girl with pink hair got close enough, he spoke to her in a dull tone that wasn't mean, but it wasn't exactly very warm either.

"What do you want Sakura?"

His tone of voice did nothing to deter the girl as she had known him for years and was used to this. She held up the flyer excitedly in front of him and proudly exclaimed; "Sasuke-kun! Look at this! Shinboi Naito-kurabu* is having a contest!"

Sasuke grabbed the flyer away from Sakura so that he could read it properly. The pink haired girl, in her excitement, had thrush the flyer way too close for him to read. Backing it away from his face, Sasuke quickly scanned the flyer and an eyebrow rose in question.

"Sakura, what makes you think that I would be interested in something like this?"

"Because the contest is an open mic contest!" Sakura gushed. "Which means that anyone can enter. And the winners get a grand prize of $5,000!" Sasuke frowned. That still didn't answer his question, nor did it explain the girl excitement.

"Like I said, why would I be interested in something like that?" Sakura huffed and put her arms on her hips. She may have had a crush on Sasuke in the past, mostly due to the other teen's looks and mysterious aura, but with the appearance of her boyfriend, she realized that it was just that, a crush. Because of that, she had no qualms about chewing out and explaining to the boy what she was trying to get at in a slightly, less than friendly tone.

"Well, we're you the one who was saying that you band needed more publicity?" she questioned. At Sasuke's slight nod, she continued. "What better way to show off then to enter this contest? Lee-kun said that this would be a great opportunity to show off all your hard work."

Now it all made sense. Sakura loved her boyfriend to no ends and any chance that she could prove him right, she would. But at the same time, the points that Sakura's boyfriend brought up at times could be very useful and could prove rather beneficial as well. So it wasn't exactly a good idea to just dismiss what the girl was talking about altogether. "Lee said that? All right then, and exactly how much time do we have before the deadline?"  
Sakura clapped gleefully and pointed at the bottom of the flyer. Sasuke's eyes immediately followed the girl's finger and read what was under it. Sakura read it aloud as Sasuke scanned the information. "It says that all participants must register by next week Friday. The contest will be held two months after that. That's plenty of time for you and the others to finish any work you have to do on your songs, thought I don't know what else you need to work on. They sound great as they are."

"Hm. I'll think about it," was all that Sasuke would say on that matter. Sakura's opinion on most things was correct and she could normally be counted on to think logically, but when music was concerned, Sasuke knew to trust his own ear rather than the pink haired girl's. And with that, the dark-haired boy turned on his heel and walked off without a word of thanks. He still had the flyer though. Giving it one last look over, Sasuke stuffed it into the front part of his pocket. He would talk it over with the others when he saw them later. Then he would make the final decision about whether or not to sign-up for this contest that Sakura was talking about or not.

"What do you guys think we should do? Should we listen to Sakura and try for the contest or skip it?" Sasuke asked his band-mates, whom were all sitting in various spots around him. Neiji just continued to stare out the window like he hadn't heard, but that wasn't the situation, and the others knew it. Shikamaru was leaning on the desk with one hand cupping his chin with an incredibly bored look on his face, and Kiba was trying to finish up some last minute class-work he had for another class. This was the only class Sasuke had with all of them at the same time, since they were all of various levels in the school. Sasuke was a sophomore, as was Shikamaru and Kiba, but Shikamaru was typically put in all the advance level classes because his parents had had him tested when he was younger to find out his IQ. Naturally, when they found out their son was what some would call a genius; they immediately enrolled him in all the upper level classes. Sasuke was enrolled in a few himself, but not nearly as many as Shikamaru was. Neiji was a junior, but he had been held back a year due to excessive absences. 

The class they were currently in was one that was required to graduate, but when it was taken was up to the students, thus, it was a mixed class where the students came from all the grades and levels.

"Whatever you guys want," Shikamaru answered lazily. "It's all really pointless anyway. I don't even see why we're still bothering with this. It's not like we're going to go anywhere with our music anyway."

Kiba looked up from his work and growled deep in his throat at the other boy.

"Well, I'm up for a challenge," he stated. "Who knows? Maybe it'll provide us with some entertainment."

"I agree with Shikamaru that the contest is pointless, but we should enter it anyway," Neiji declared, not turning his head from the window. He had finally spotted something worth watching and wasn't about to turn around just yet.

At this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and eyed the other boy warily. "And why do you think we should enter?"  
Here, Neiji smirked and a somewhat cruel smile formed on his face. "To put all the wanna-be talent out there in their proper place. Some people shouldn't try to change what they can't and we're the ones who have to tell them that."

Sasuke smirked as Kiba growled in agreement. Shikamaru's expression didn't change, so it was hard to tell how he felt about that statement, but the others knew that he agreed somewhat. That sort of mindset was something that the four of them had in common somewhat, and that was the reason why their band had broken up just yet. They liked showing people that they were better than them. Particularly people who thought they knew better.

"If we've all reached a conclusion, then I'm going to sign us up tomorrow," Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair. "We'll start practicing next week. Your place Kiba."

"Why mine?" the boy asked, annoyed that the decision had been thrust upon him like that.

"Because that's the closest place we can all get to with all our equipment," Sasuke explained. "Plus, your parents don't mind it if we also store our stuff there while we practice either."

"Fine," Kiba muttered. It wasn't that he minded, it was just the nature of their group to argue like this.

They weren't what one would consider friends, but they certainly weren't enemies either. They had all, more or less, known of each other, but it took teacher with a slightly different mindset to get them to actually consider working together on something. The teacher had created a group assignment where groups of four were supposed to work together, find a common interest, and then create something from that common interest. It was a beginning of the school year, 'get to know your classmates' project, and the four of them were put into the same group.

At first, the four of them had fought and hadn't been able to work together, but considering that they needed to pass, eventually, they got their act together and did the assignment. Imagine their surprise when they realized that the common interest they all shared was music. Ideas had been tossed around and eventually they had come up with an impromptu musical act that had earned them all A's. 

As for why they were still together even after the assignment was over? None of them could actually answer that question, when pressed. Something just held them together and kept their little band going until they started to have regular practices and had come up with a few songs that some actual effort had been put into creating. They started actually showing off their music due to the suggestions of a few friends that said they might as well take this music thing to the next step if they were putting so much effort into it already. The extra bonus of showing up other bands was just a plus.

"You guys can use my place for the practice, but you have to let Akamaru stay the whole time," Kiba stated, glaring at the others to try and see if they would disagree.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"…"

"You guys have been at it for over two hours over what you said you were going to now," a teen with black hair cut in the shape of a bowl stated. "Even I can't see how much more good practicing would do you." 

Those words, coming from this certain teen, weighed a lot more than it would have coming from anyone else's mouth. While he wasn't the most attractive looking teen in the bunch, there was no one who could claim that they worked harder than he did at what he set his mind to do. His name was Rock Lee, and he was Sakura's boyfriend. He attended as many of their practices as he could, giving his help whenever he felt he could. Lee was also, in a vague sense of the word, their manager, mostly due to his mutual acquaintance with all four boys.

"Well, that's because you have no ear for music Lee-san," Neiji stated plainly, resting his hands on the keys of his keyboard. They were ready to start playing once more, but relaxed at the same time. "Even a child would be able to tell you that there's something off about our music."

The group was trying out a song that Sasuke, while skipping one of his classes, had come up while staring out into the distance. The teen didn't usually come up with all their songs; rather, the songs were some that Sasuke had found laying around on his guardians' desk. It seemed that one of them had an ear for prose, something that didn't really surprise Sasuke all that much. So it was a bit of a shocker when the band had been presented with a song that Sasuke had written himself.

"It's troublesome, but I'm going to have to agree with Neiji on this one," Shikamaru agreed, twirling a drumstick idly between his fingers. "However, I don't think it's because of us. There's something different about this song, but we haven't figured out what it is just yet."

"At least we're still better than any of the competition out there," Kiba stated. "This song may be off, but we still have our others. They sound fine as they are. Isn't that enough?"

"Still, it's rather bothersome," Shikamaru stated. He looked over to where Sasuke was standing, taking long swallows from a water bottle. The practices were always harder on him than anyone else due to the fact that while the others were using instruments to create music, Sasuke was using his own voice. "What about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the other teen and shrugged. He didn't care what the others did or thought, but he had to agree with them. Not that he would let them know that. "I'm going to go over the song later tonight, so it doesn't matter what happens now."

"And besides that, Sasuke has to come home and eat dinner now," a new, older male voice spoke up, cutting into the conversation. All heads turned towards the door of the garage to see the speaker that they knew would be standing there.

The speaker was an older looking male who has the appearance of great age due to his gray-silverish hair, but upon further examination, it was discovered that he was actually still rather young. His mouth and one eye were covered, the former by a piece of cloth and the latter by a headband, leaving only one eye to smile cheerfully at the boys.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, by way of greeting. The man standing in the doorway was one of his guardians and if Kakashi had come to pick him up, then Iruka couldn't be too far away either. Unless Kakashi had somehow managed to convince the other male to stay behind while he picked up their charge himself. Sasuke snorted to himself. Like that would ever happen. Iruka didn't trust Kakashi's driving alone so he would be sure to come along.

Kakashi waved one hand lazily in reply and nodded to the other teens in the area. "Shouldn't you guys being getting home as well? Your parents are going to be worried about you if you guys stay out too late."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, but he still began packing up his equipment and readying his drum-set for the night. Neiji simply clicked the 'off' switch on his keyboard and picked up his stuff. Kiba removed his guitar from around his neck and put it away in its case. The boys made quick work of closing everything down for the night and were soon done.

"Are we going to practice tomorrow as well?" Kiba asked, going over to where Akumaru had been told to sit. The puppy, once ordered by his master, had obediently sat down and had not moved from that spot once during the entire time. But it was only Kiba that could make the puppy do anything such as that. Anyone else who tried was barked at and cheerfully ignored by the puppy.

Akumaru, sensing that it was allowed to move once more, sat up and began barking happily to his master. Kiba picked up the canine, smile instantly gracing his features as he did so. 

"Why bother?" Neiji retorted. "We've already been practicing this for a month now. One day, more or less, isn't really going to do anything either way. Sides, I have plans for tomorrow."

"Then we might as well not even practice then," Shikamaru decided. "We'll practice again next week or sometime, when it's less of a chore."

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "Shouldn't we get going Kakashi? Or are you planning on making Iruka wait tonight?"

"We're actually going to go straight home tonight," Kakashi announced, turning and walking out the door. He knew his charge would follow him, so he didn't bother turning around to check. "I'm getting a little sore from sleeping on the couch all the time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*As far as I can remember, that meant like 'night-club' or something close to it. Thought it would be a cute name play… Gomen!

Ah… DAMN YOU HIKARU!!!!! You're the one who made me write this much of the fiction over Spring Break. You and your words of encouragement… And if I can find more time, I'll try to update this as soon as possible, Hika Pika. *snickers*

Yesh… I finished typing this up at 1 in the morning on the last day of my Spring Break, so if it sounds a little, or a lot, crappy, please forgive me. I was trying to wrestle with the rest of the plot bunnies in my head. That, and drag my mind away from Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ohjisama stuff. I blame the Purity Pair and Echizen for making me stuff on that anime. Them and Fuji. 

Yes, Sasuke is an orphan in this fic, but he doesn't live alone. His guardian, as I mentioned, are Kakashi and Iruka. Yes, Kakashi and Iruka are together. Yes, I know Naruto hasn't made an appearance yet. Naruto will make his appearance in the next chapter, along with a few other names. Any other questions?

I really need something to freeze time so that I can just type my fingers dead to silence the plot bunnies… Or just stop teasing my Yuuta-chan so much. That would give me more time to type, but I just wuff her so much! Yuuta-chan!

Review and be like my friend up there whose words made me type this chapter up.


	4. Naruto comes in!

Unedited and unbeta'ed. (The last one 'cause I don't have one.) Shorter than the standard chapters I dish out, but I felt bad for the long wait.

Check the other chapter for the disclaimer and warnings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mou! Haku! Why do I have to go to school?! Why can't I stay here with you and Zabuza-san?!" a loud, currently whinny voice cried out in distress. The voice belonged to a young boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, who was currently trying to plead his case with a young man with long black hair and a very feminine face. The man was the boy's current guardian and right now, someone with a slight headache. And it was all in thanks to the blond boy standing in front of him.

"Complaining to me is not going to get you anywhere Naruto," Haku stated firmly, trying not to let his emotions show on his face or in his voice. Haku prided himself on not letting the worse of his emotions show, always portraying a gentle and kind air, but right now, the blond was really testing his skill. "You're going to school with Tenmari and Gaara whether you want to or not."

"Demo!" 

"No buts, Naruto," Haku cut in firmly. "You're going to school. We don't need the law after us for truancy if you get caught." 

The tone that Haku used for that last statement drove the case to its grave and closed the lid. Naruto shut his mouth with an audible snap and stared at his guardian. Naruto knew that the last thing Haku needed was any involvement with the law. If the police came over and got any word of what was being planned between Haku and Zabuza, they would most likely end up in prison. Which would mean the separation of the little family that Naruto had gotten used to over the two years that he had spent with them. True, Kankuro was old enough to be legally considered an adult, but that would just mean that he might end up in jail with Haku and Zabuza on the grounds that he was an accomplish. He, Gaara, and Tenmari would either end up being put in foster homes or sent to juvenile hall, depending on the mood of the police and judges. The last thing Naruto wanted was to be the one responsible for sending his family to jail.

So the blond understood that this was something that he HAD to do, regardless of how he felt about it. So, muttering under his breath, Naruto nodded. Seeing the blonde's agreement, however hesitant it was, Haku smiled kindly and patted the young boy on the head. Ever since they had adopted Naruto into their little family, they hadn't really tried to set rules for him, so he understood that the thought of going to an institution where rules were the law would chaff to Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto," Haku tried to reassure him, smiling the whole time. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be. Maybe you'll find someone you can get along with there."

"And maybe I'll end up killing someone and it'll be the torture that I think it's going to be!" Naruto retorted, throwing up his hands in protest. Yes, he had agreed that he would go to school, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to complain about it all the he could in the meantime.

"Tenmari and Gaara have been going to school for years," Haku pointed out to the irate blonde. "What makes you think that you're experience is going to be any different from theirs?"

"It just is!"

Haku couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Naruto's face. The 15 year old was still prone to childish behavior now and then, and it was that particular trait that both drove Haku and the others into insanity and endeared him to their hearts. 

"Naruto, I'm sure things will work out. Now, why don't you go practice with Gaara or something?"

/Adults talk waaaay too much about the stupidest things./ Naruto thought grumpily. Haku had come with the three teen today to finish the processing of their paper; posing as their mother to make it seem more official and real. Naruto had snickered when the lady behind the front desk had complemented Haku on being able to keep 'her' figure after having so many children. Tenmari shared a wry look with Naruto in agreement, while Gaara remain as expressionless as always, but the two could tell that even he was amused.

After all the papers were taken care of and schedules had been issued, Haku had been them each a farewell and had left. The lady had called over another person from the offices behind her and instructed the new person to take each of them to their classes. Tenmari and Gaara had already been taken care of, so now, Naruto was the only one left. After the aide had called out the teacher from her classroom, the two had launched into a discussion of sorts. About what, Naruto didn't care to pay attention to, though he did notice that it was the aide who seemed to take control of the conversation with the other teacher not looking completely comfortable.

Finally realizing that they were probably taking too much time away from the students with their chitchat, the teacher and the aide turned towards Naruto.

"Well then Umizaki-san. This is your teacher, so I'll just leave you two to get acquainted and be off then. I'll see you around, Tachibana-san," the aide said in even tones, with the fake cheesy smiles that Naruto hated. Nodding to the other teacher, the aide turned on her heels and strode off in the direction that she and Naruto had just come from. Naruto resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her retreating back, and instead angled his head to look at his new teacher.

"Hello, and welcome to our school…" the teacher greeted, trailing off so that Naruto could give her an answer from his own lips. She didn't have a cheesy smile on her face, but rather, a polite and interested expression instead.

/No crappy, fake, smile. Huh. Maybe I'll give her a chance./ Naruto thought, eyeing his teacher up and down. She looked rather young, with shoulder length, light brown hair and bright eyes a pretty mix of gray and dark blue. 

"Naruto. Umizaki Naruto."

"Please to meet you, Umizaki-kun," Tachibana greeted, bowing slightly. The blonde sketched a bow as well, thinking that, while the aide had been a prick, this teacher may not be so bad.

"So what do you teach?" Naruto asked, eyeing the classroom. The teacher he was willing to give a chance. The class, however, he was not. No matter what Haku and the others had said.

"I teach Health for all grade levels," Tachibana answered. "It's required to pass, but the year that one chooses to take it is entirely up to the student. Do you have any other questions, Umizaki-kun?"

"Na. Not really," Naruto replied, crossing his arms behind his head. Tachibana smiled and put a hand on the doorknob.

"Then lets go back and meet your classmates, ne?"

Naruto shrugged and took a step back, to allow room for his teacher to open the door. Giving him one last smile, Tachibana turned the doorknob and entered the classroom once more. Naruto followed her, putting up his guard as Tenmari had told him to. Teachers would be easy to fool, but the best way to deal with the student body would be to not eve let them in. It would also avoid unnecessary complication when they had to get moving once more. Naruto had taken in those words of advice and decided that there would be no harm in actually listening to the older girl for once.

Walking in as the teacher shouted to get her class's attention, Naruto stood besides the desk and scanned the classroom and its occupants. Naruto eyed each person till black eyes the color of midnight met his …

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evil cliffhanger, I know. But as always, I was up too late to finish the any other way. I just had to write to for all those people who flooded me with reviews. Sankyuu, by the ways! There's only one person I really, really, want to reply to, though. It's not that I don't love all the review that everyone's been giving me, but there's a reason why I have to reply to this one person. I'm sorry minnas!!! I promise that I'll thank everyone soon enough!

Naruke: I'll think about it. Just send me some of your stuff beforehand so that I can check them out. And to your friend; *wink* We'll just have to see what happens in the future, won't we?

There was a mini- cameo in this fic. If anyone can spot it, tell me who they are, and where they come from, I'll do a special or something for them. I'll tell everyone who it was in the next chapter. I think that's it…

Review and make my fingers fly!


	5. Author Apology

If there are people who have actually hung around and waited for me to update, all I have to say is this:

O.o

To say the least, that's a real shocker to me considering that I've left these fics for so long. But there is a good side to the apparent deadness of my fics. Over months (a year now?) I've worked and tweaked my writing style so that it's, in my opinion, more mature and developed than when I started these fics.

I do still plan to finish the fics that I've started, even have a few bits and pieces typed out for each of them, but I will probably not be updating this account as much anymore considering that I've found to be a bit of a pain in the ass to deal with. If you want to read anything else that I've written or see if I ever do update the fics I've started, I'd say that your best bet is to try my livejournal account, which is listed in my userinfo since I can't figure out how to post a link in this stupid update.

The name ( ponytaledbaka ) is still the same, so you'll know who to look for.

Sorry to all those who were waiting and hung around. Feel free to leave me a message/rant/flame/spam/comment if you want. To the ones who have just stumbled across this and my writing, consider yourself lucky (even if I still do think you'd probably have been better off finding someone else to read fics from).


End file.
